Harper family
Harper 'is the name of a wizarding family that resided in Barnton, Cheshire, England. Members of this family are typically pure-blood and sorted into Slytherin. Recent members of this family who have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Edward Harper, who attended from 1992 to 1999. History Early History Harper comes from the kingdom of Dalriada in ancient Scotland. It was a name for a person who worked as a person who occupies the role of "harper". In ancient times the harper was considered an important figurehead whereby Brehon laws stated that the elegance and music of the harp "deserved" a noble status. The surname Harper was first found in Lennox, Scotland, where they held a family seat from early times. Some members of the Harper family moved to Barnton, Cheshire, England, around the time of the 1689 Statute of Secrecy, where many wizarding families banded together as a result of the growing violence between wizards and muggles. Recent History A boy named Edward Harper was born into the family in late 1980. He was the son of Nigel Harper, a half-blood wizard. Nigel Harper was an employee of merchandise and advertising for the Appleby Arrows, who played in Appleby in Cumbria. Edward Harper began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1992, where he was sorted into Slytherin. He shared a dormitory with some other boys, including Craig Caulfield, Julius Alesci, Vince Fairburn, and Peter Goyle. In 1994, he became a reserve Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. However, he did not play his first game until a match against Gryffindor in 1996, when the starting Seeker, Draco Malfoy, pulled out of the match last minute. He was a dirty player, deliberately ramming the opposing Seeker Harry Potter during the first Quidditch match of 1996 and making snide comments about Ron Weasley. He quickly spotted the Golden Snitch before Harry did, possibly because Harry was furious about Zacharias Smith and he was distracted. However, when it seemed that he was about to catch it, he was put off by Harry's desperate taunt, implying that Draco Malfoy had paid Harper to play instead. Harper, in his distraction, fumbled the Snitch, costing his team the game. Known Members * '''Nigel Harper '(b. 19 April, 1954) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1965 to June 1972 as a member of Slytherin House. He was an employee of merchandise and advertising for the Appleby Arrows, who played in Appleby in Cumbria. * '''Edward Harper (b. 26 November, 1980) - He was the son of Nigel Harper. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1992 to June 1999 as a member of Slytherin House. Etymology The surname Harper originated from an occupational name, and is derived from the Middle English harper, harpere ("harper"). The surname can also be derived from the Gaelic Mac Chruiteir ("son of the harper") in other cases. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Harper family Category:Families of Cheshire Category:Families of the North West